


Sass (Seasons of Shklance NSFW)

by Ebhenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BOM Keith, Body Worship, Bottom Lance, Celebrations, Compersion, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Pet Names, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romantic Getaway, Shiro never retired, Tears, Top Shiro, domestic feels, happy metamours keith and shiro, responsible alcohol usage, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: To celebrate Shiro's recent promotion, Lance plans a weekend away for the three of them. Life intervenes and plans change, but it all works out in the end. PART 2!!This fic features the more intimate aspects of the getaway that follow the scenes inChampagne and Flapjacks
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sass (Seasons of Shklance NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with my wonderful artist [Jeeves](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) for the Seasons of Shklance Zine. Go, follow her!
> 
> You can find her post of this amazing art [here!](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster/status/1369808901256998914)
> 
> It was so great to work with a friend for this project and I strongly recommend it!

The jacuzzi had been an _excellent_ idea if Lance did say so himself. There was just something so decadently romantic about soaking in the bubbling water together, drinking champagne and feeding each other chocolate-covered strawberries for what felt like hours. 

Actually, based on the fact that by the time they’d climbed out, they were both pruney as hell, it probably _had_ been hours. It would certainly explain how they were both far from drunk, despite the champagne. Lance was hovering around the point where he was inclined to giggle at Shiro’s cheesy dad jokes, his lips and nose just numb enough to make him scrunch his face up periodically. Shiro was… steady on his feet and trying to figure out the best way to schedule their activities for the following day. So… probably less tipsy than Lance was.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Shiro so relaxed and at ease. Love swelled in his chest as he watched Shiro turn down the bed, humming quietly to himself while Lance dried his hair. They’d given up on glasses a while ago, passing the bottle back and forth like a couple of kids. Shiro’s humming was interrupted every so often by him taking another swig. 

“Hey handsome… you planning on turning the heat up in here tonight?” Lance asked.

“Mmm? Depends… are you talking about the thermostat, or is that innuendo?”

“Can’t it be both?” he answered, already pulling out a t-shirt to sleep in. Shiro overheated easily in his sleep. Lance was willing to deal with a chilly nose if it meant his boyfriend wasn’t too warm to cuddle. Actual cold shoulders were crossing the line, though. “Mainly, the thermostat, though.”

“I promise to keep you warm,” Shiro replied, flashing him an absolutely _filthy_ grin and waggling his eyebrows.

Donning the shirt, Lance laughed at his antics because that was what Shiro was going for, and he loved when Shiro got playful. But… there was no denying the way that promise sent heat through his veins. How could it not? Shiro was hot as hell on a _bad_ day, and at the moment, he was wearing nothing but a towel that left very little to the imagination. A few stray water drops from his still-damp hair caught the soft light, sparkling temptingly on his shoulders and pecs like little stars. 

Lance crossed to the bed, feeling like he was being _pulled_ by his need to kiss away every one of those tiny constellations. Shiro’s smile was dazzling, cheeks flushed from a combination of the jacuzzi, windburn, and champagne… and Lance was only human! There was no way he could resist the sheer _thirst_ Shiro was inspiring. “Mmm… you _are_ good at that. I’m heating up all the way over here!”

“Gotta say, given how hot you are, I’m surprised you need any help, _Momotarō_.” He joined Lance on the bed, crawling over to where Lance had sprawled out. Eyes burning, he braced his weight on his elbow, leaning over Lance. The kiss tasted like champagne and strawberries, setting his head spinning. “Is that… _my shirt?_ ”

“Mmmm? Oh! This old thing?” Smirking, Lance trailed his hand down the shirt… which was, in fact, Shiro’s. A gift from Lance on the first Valentine’s Day they’d celebrated together. It was miles too big for him, one of his shoulders peeking out of the neckline and long enough to _just barely_ cover his ass. The well-worn cotton sported the words ‘Sexy Daddy’ flanked by little hearts. “Yeah… didn’t think you’d mind me borrowing it. Do you want me to take it off?” He batted his eyelashes at Shiro and bit his lip like he was nervous of the answer.

“Fuuuck no,” growled Shiro. Lance could practically see his self-control fray in the split second before Shiro kissed him into a breathless daze.

He hummed happily as Shiro’s weight settled over him, and he got his hands on that amazing back. Craning his head back and to the side to invite more of the deliciously rough attention Shiro was giving his neck, he spied the champagne bottle on the nightstand and got inspired. “Hey, gorgeous? How much champagne is left? I’m sooo thirsty…” 

Shiro lifted his head, incredulous. “You want the champagne? Now!?”

“Mmhmm. Trust me, Takashi, you’re gonna love this…” Shiro had never been able say no to him when he called him that. This time proved no different. Visibly skeptical, he handed Lance the mostly empty bottle and let Lance push him over so he was the one sprawled on the bed. “God,” he leaned down, lapping at one of those little water droplets and smiling when just that made Shiro shiver. “You are so fucking hot… taste so damn good...”

This time, when his tongue dragged over those incredible pecs, Shiro buried one of his hands in Lance’s hair, craning up into the wet swipe. Oh yeah, Lance was a genius. Shiro was so ripped there were actual valleys and hollows between his muscles, perfect for…

He tipped the bottle slowly, his thumb blocking most of the narrow mouth, wanting only the thinnest trickle. His eyes darted between Shiro's face and his chest. “Try not to jump,” he purred, “don’wanna waste any…”

It wasn’t a _splash_ , not really. The trickle was too slow, too well controlled for that, but Shiro still jolted slightly when the cool liquid made contact with his flushed skin. A tiny gasp escaped him, and his eyes widened. Fizzing champagne pooled a little before starting to spill along the cleft between his pecs. Some made a puddle in the hollow at the base of Shiro’s throat, but more flowed down toward his abs. 

Lance couldn’t suppress the delighted giggle that escaped him as he moved to catch the tiny river of bubbling champagne with his tongue and chase it up Shiro’s chest. He licked and kissed every trace of it off of Shiro’s skin, reveling in the way the muscles trembled as Shiro fought to stay still.

“Holy shit… Lance,” he moaned when he saw the triumphant grin.

“Mmmm… told’ya you’d love this,” he pointed out. Shifting a little, he found another spot that looked tasty and drizzled more champagne. This new target wasn’t quite as successful as the first. Without an obvious path for the liquid to take and with Shiro’s hitched breathing, there was more spillage. Lance watched as gooseflesh chased after each of the several little rivulets of champagne running down the valleys between his abs, and over his sides. 

Shiro giggled breathlessly, squirming. “Tickles…”

“I can fix that, babe.” One by one, he followed the trails of damp skin left in the wake of the spilled champagne, cleaning them up with his mouth.

Shiro arched up into each swipe of his tongue. He gasped Lance’s name every time the cool liquid poured out of the bottle. Trembled against Lance’s lips when he sucked the last traces of each tiny river from that warm skin with enough dedication to leave pink hickeys in his wake. 

Lance made a very thorough exploration of Shiro’s skin because it was a work of art and deserved to be fucking _worshipped_. By the time the last drops fell from the mouth of the bottle to land on one of Shiro’s nipples, he was sure there wasn’t a single inch of the chiseled torso that hadn’t had champagne kissed or licked off of it. Shiro’s post-jacuzzi towel had been dislodged and already tossed aside. Lance was pretty sure that was what the champagne bottle landed on when it rolled off the bed, forgotten when Shiro reached the limit of his patience and flipped them over.

“My turn,” he rumbled. There was no denying the way Lance reacted to that. A little whimper caught in his throat, arousal starting up a kind of whole body _throb._ Shiro made a noise that wasn’t quite a snort, and wasn’t quite a laugh, but still managed to make it obvious he’d _noticed_ the way his voice and actions affected Lance. Smirking, he manhandled Lance onto his belly. Feather light, the floating hand traced down the line of Lance’s backbone, only to deliver a single sharp smack to his ass. “Knees n’elbows… get that ass up in the air for me.”

He hadn’t even fully gotten himself situated (a pile of pillows got in the way, and his knee was still on painfully bunched up bedding) before Shiro’s hands settled on his hips and yanked him backwards. 

“Taka-ahhh-ahhhhhh…” He completely lost track of what he was going to say in the wake of that first hot swipe of Shiro’s tongue over his asshole. Fingers dug into his flesh, keeping him in place as Shiro all but growled in impatience. It was rare for him to be quite so aggressive, but Lance _loved_ it when he was.

Sometimes, he would take his time rimming Lance, edging him until he was a whining mess, but Shiro clearly didn't have the patience for that at the moment. This was as far from that slow, thorough, tantalizing attention as one could get.

There was no gradual build up, no savoring the way he could unravel Lance. No, this was desperate. Demanding. Shiro ate him out like he was ravenous—like he was starved for him. 

They'd been together long enough that Shiro knew exactly how Lance responded, and he exploited that knowledge to open Lance up in record time. His tongue was so deep Lance was half-convinced he was trying to lick his tonsils. Held tight and steady in Shiro's grasp, Lance couldn't even squirm or grind back against the mouth that was working such magic. All he could do was clutch helplessly at the sheets, twisting the cotton in his fists and plead for more.

His whole body _burned_ with need. His head swam and he could barely hang on to a thought. "Shiro… _fuck_ … so good… don'stop… mmmmmore… plee-heez… more… love you need you… need you… needyouneedyouneedneed… Fuck! Yes!" 

He could _move_ again! Nearly sobbing, he writhed against Shiro's mouth, chasing the pleasure…

… and then that talented mouth was gone, and he _did_ let out a frustrated sob.

"Hush,” rumbled Shiro, nudging Lance’s legs open and dragging him backwards again, one hand on Lance’s hip and the other twisted in the borrowed shirt until his knees cleared the bed and Shiro was standing behind him. Lance’s toes barely made contact with the floor before Shiro’s cock was sliding home in one smooth, slick thrust.

Lance did not _hush_. He keened. 

Pleasure exploded in a burst of light behind his eyelids, wrenching shrill, blissed out cries from his throat. Shiro didn’t give him a chance to adjust or get his bearings, fucking into him in short, rapidfire thrusts that left Lance reeling. 

“So… hot… in… _my_ … fucking _…_ shirt _…_ ” Shiro growled, each word punctuated by another jarring impact of hips against asscheeks. “Perfect… filthy… tease…”

“Ffffffuck…” he whined, writhing as much as he was able. Between the rough grip and the driving pace of Shiro’s cock grinding so perfectly over his prostate, there wasn’t much else Lance _could_ do, pleasure leaving his arms weak and shaky and his legs quaking. “Takashi… love… you…”

“So good to me,” he rumbled, “fall apart so pretty… love you, too… my _Momotarō_ … love you so much…”

His skin sizzled, body going all languid and supple, trusting Shiro to keep holding him just right. To hold his weight and set the perfect pace. To make him fall apart with his steady strength and exquisite timing… and keep Lance’s head spinning with all those wonderfully nasty things that sounded so goddamn sexy with the way his voice dropped and got all gravelly when he was turned on.

He trusted Shiro, so he let go. 

Gave himself over to what he was feeling…

… and was rewarded for it in swaths of ecstasy.

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, pushing him higher and higher until he felt like he was going to dissolve into blissful nothingness and his exhilaration turned in on itself. All that thrilling arousal crystallized, his body locking up tight for a fraction of a heartbeat before shattering on a primal cry. Lance shook and sobbed with a kind of intoxicating satiation, his untouched cock pumping out ropes of white even as Shiro slammed into him and held himself impossibly deep inside Lance. That thick cock jumped and twitched, and Lance could feel every little movement, the electric heat of it filling him with cum.

He collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, barely even noticing when Shiro cleaned up the mess of lube and cum with the half-forgotten towel and shifted him up onto the pillows properly, curling around him.

Shiro’s breath was hot against the damp skin of the back of Lance’s neck, making him shake and tremble with aftershocks. “Love you, Lance,” he whispered, all tender and sweet now that he wasn’t so caught up in the moment. “You’re so good to me, darling… so lucky to have you…”

Humming happily, Lance twisted so he could kiss Shiro. “Love you, too… sweet dreams, _mi amado_.”

“Sweet dreams, _Momotarō_.”

* * *

Waking up to discover that Keith had managed to join them after all left him giddy. It soothed the soft ache of worry and missing him Lance always felt while he was away. It wasn’t easy to kiss around a smile, but they made it work. Because, for now, despite the risks of his job, Keith was home and Lance couldn’t stop smiling.

Home.

Safe and sound. 

Solid and real.

He pressed himself against his boyfriend, soaking up the contact and reveling in their reunion. The smiles gave way to deeper kisses; giddiness to hunger. Keith’s roaming hands started to cling and grope, making Lance moan into the kiss. 

As happy as he was to know that the three of them would be spending the day together in this little winter wonderland, it had still been a _long time_ since he’d had time alone with Keith. The thought of dragging Keith upstairs to welcome him home more enthusiastically was tempting. 

Shiro was an early riser, but champagne always seemed to lead to late mornings for him, so there was probably time before he wandered downstairs in search of coffee. Lance himself wasn’t prone to hangovers, but he was still a little achy from the deliciously rough antics of the night before. 

And the empty bedroom was _all the way upstairs..._

“Missed you,” Keith rumbled, breaking the kiss to suck a little mark onto Lance’s neck. “Fuck, you feel so good…”

He gasped, his head craning back in a wordless offering that Keith took eagerly. Before long, his fingers were twisting in Keith’s hair and he was half-drunk on desire. “Want you,” Lance purred, hand slipping between them to cup and fondle Keith’s crotch. Even through the cotton of his boxers, Lance could feel the heat of his arousal, his cock swelling against his palm. A hungry noise escaped him and he ran his hand up the impressive length, thumb sweeping over the head teasingly. “Please, _mi corazón_ …” 

“ _Lannnce… holy shit…_ ” He could hear the protests about time, and their precarious privacy die on Keith’s lips unuttered and he grinned, triumphant.

“Wanna taste you…” 

Once he tugged Keith’s face up so he could see Lance’s needy expression, any reluctance about getting head in the kitchen of their rental cabin evaporated. 

“Quiznak, you are so fucking perfect, baby,” cooed Keith, already shoving at his boxers and hopping up to perch his ass on the counter well away from the food.

“Mmhmm,” Lance agreed readily, hands gliding up Keith’s thighs as he bent over. He licked a hot swipe of his tongue over the straining length, moaning softly at the taste of Keith’s skin. “Such a pretty cock…”

“Prettier mouth…” Keith’s hands found their way into his hair. Lance sighed, loving the soft caress of those fingers on his scalp. 

Lance hummed happily, laving kisses over Keith’s thick cock and angling his head so he could watch Keith’s face. He stepped back and spread his feet, showcasing his back and his flexibility. Even without seeing Keith’s face, he was pretty sure he would have _felt_ the heat of his gaze as those purple eyes of his raked over Lance’s body. 

The choked moan and hungry expression his posturing elicited were well worth the slight twinge from his lower back and thighs- morning after reminders of why he slept so damn well the night before.

“Ohhh, I’ve _missed_ you,” he purred, wrapping one hand around the base of Keith’s shaft and giving it a teasing stroke, triggering a shaky moan.

“Are you talking to me? Or my cock?” Keith laughed, incredulous, his voice cracking as Lance wrapped his mouth around the flushed head.  
  


“Mmm?” Pumping his hand, Lance moved away with a soft pop. “Does that really matter?” His tongue darted out to catch the little bead of pre that chased him and he slid his gaze up over Keith’s abs and pecs to his gorgeous face. 

Keith shook his head, hair tossing from the movement. “Uhh… nope… Not even a little bit…”

“Yeah… that’s what I thought…” Still, the last thing he wanted was Keith to have doubts sneaking up on him when they were apart. Keeping the same steady stroke of his hand he crowded closer, standing upright to kiss Keith softly. “Missed _you._ Want _you._ Love _you._ Got it?”

“Lance, I know,” Keith replied, smiling at him, love shining in his eyes, “always.”

“Good… but I missed feeling your cock in my throat, too.” He smiled at the smoky laugh Keith let out at that. “Just sayin,” he added, cheekily, lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug before moving back down over Keith’s torso. He pressed the occasional little kiss over his chest through his t-shirt.

Fingers found their way back into his hair and he let out a sigh. Keith’s touch just _did it_ for him, always had. Even the most innocent contact had the power to send a thrill through him. He was so weak for this man of his.

Thank fuck Keith was the same way about him.

A low, rumbling moan filled the room and Keith’s fingers clenched against the countertop and in Lance’s hair as he finally slid down the entire length of Keith’s cock. Lance took a moment to adjust to the stretch and fullness. To savor the unique pleasure of having his throat stuffed full of Keith.

The slow, steady breaths through his nose gradually gave way to happy little hums of desire. One of his hands tucked up under Keith’s shirt so he could _feel_ the soft gasps and shaky moans as well as hear them. The other stroked up and down one of those gorgeous legs of his.

So hot.

Beautiful, really. 

Keith was down right delectable, and Lance _loved_ that he got to be the one to remind Keith of just how attractive and sexy he was.

He suckled at the cock in his mouth, his throat rippling around it with each aborted attempt to swallow. Saliva built up in his mouth, leaking out around his lips as he started to move. Cheeks hollowing as he pulled back against the suction in his mouth he sank into the warm haze of contented arousal he got from this. 

Giving head was something he loved, but it didn’t really turn him on the same way as everything else. He rarely even got fully hard from it, let alone cum… but God, did it leave him sated and blissed out on a whole other level. Heavy-lidded eyes rolled up to watch Keith’s face contort so beautifully with the pleasure Lance was giving him. 

The fingers in his hair gave a little tug and Lance purred his encouragement. Keith breathed out his name, voice awe-filled and dripping with love, and began moving Lance’s head. He gave himself over to the pace and depth that his boyfriend set, sucking hungrily at the cock in his mouth. 

His tongue worked against the underside, rolling like a swell in the ocean, pulling him deeper. Lance knew just how Keith liked to fight the suction and clinging heat of his mouth to draw him back before relaxing the pull and letting Lance plunge him as deep as possible.

They were both greedy for it.

Warm pulses of gratification swamped him, making him sway his hips- ass up and rocking against nothing but the muscle memory of many nights together. His name fell from Keith’s lips in a steadily climbing crescendo, and even though Lance would happily do this for hours, they didn’t have the luxury of time and he could feel how quickly Keith was edging toward climax.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, he felt Keith’s free hand cup his face, thumb resting at the corner of his mouth. He peered up at him through his lashes, revelling in the ecstatic abandon on Keith’s handsome face.

“So close, baby,” he panted, fingers trembling against Lance’s face, “you good?”

He nodded around the cock in his throat and picked up the pace, letting a needy moan shake its way through him. Keith cursed, eyes screwing shut and head snapping back so suddenly that it thunked against the cupboards behind him a split second before his cock twitched and jerked against Lance’s tongue. His mouth filled with the salty tang of the cum he hadn’t been able to swallow down fast enough and something in him snapped, all that greediness and hunger replaced with a drowsy kind of joy and satisfaction.

Humming to himself, he let Keith’s still hard cock slip from his mouth and dropped his jaw, showcasing the cum in his mouth to Keith. “Fuck,” groaned Keith with a shaky smile, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he answered, turning his attention to lapping every trace of Keith’s orgasm from his softening cock. When he was done, he slipped those cheesy boxers back onto Keith’s legs and stretched. He wiped his smirking mouth with his thumb then sucked it dry. “Mmmm… missed that. Now. Flapjacks? You know… once you catch your breath and all…”

“You’re such a shit,” Keith laughed breathlessly, head still resting against the cupboards, chin in the air as his chest heaved.

“You love it, though,” he countered.

“Yeah,” one dusky purple eye cracked open, and the smile that blossomed on Keith’s face was indulgent, “I really do… Okay- you get out the trimmings… I’ll start frying up the flapjacks… in a minute...” 

_~Fini~_


End file.
